Internal combustion engines have cylinder heads that utilize valves to regulate the intake of air into, and the expulsion of exhaust gas from, a combustion chamber in a manifold. Conventional cylinder head designs for Otto and Diesel cycle internal combustion engines use at least one valve for the intake of air and at least one more valve for the expulsion of exhaust gas. As such, a minimum of two valves per cylinder head are required to perform the intake and exhaust cycles in the typical internal combustion engine.